Dirty Betrayal
by Ecchi-sama
Summary: Ion is cornered and over-powered as the plan to kill the Emperor is revealed to him by a walking dead man. He is sure he is going to be killed, that is until pain is mixed in with pleasure. RaduXIon pairing. PLEASE review.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the Trinity Blood manga by Sunao Yoshida. Ion is cornered and over-powered as the plan to kill the Emperor is revealed to him by a walking dead man. He is sure he is going to be killed, that is until pain is mixed in with pleasure.

Yeah, this was meant to be one of those, 'I-hate-you-so-much-but-sex-could-change-my-mind' kind of deals, but it sort of turned into an angsty rape fic. I like it either way. "At least I wrote something!" that's all that ever goes through my mind anymore. lol. anyways, please enjoy.

NOTE: The beginning is from the manga up until the little i'll put when it's my own awesomeness. See, I wanted anyone to be able to read this, even without knowing Trinity Blood and understand everything. So I had to put the dialogue from the manga in this.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Why must we listen to that delinquent Brat's orders?!" shouted the angry young Methuselan noble as he walked down the quiet street, two bags full of food on his person. His anger grew even more as he envisioned the slender Methuselah girl he had met merely hours before; her short black hair, curling up at the ends with the mischievous expression of a cat on her usually gay and smiling face.

"A mere girl like that!" he fumed, gripping the already wrinkled packages in his hands until his knuckles turned white.

"If we felt like it, we-" he paused for a moment then shook his head. "No. We mustn't."

He continued to walk towards the hospital he had left his companion and the annoying girl before going off the fetch some groceries. "Endure it, Ion," he sighed to himself. "Thou must accomplish Augusta's imperial order, and fulfill our great mother's expectations."

He looked up into the large, glowing moon as it peeked back at him from behind a dark cloud.

"So must we bear bending our knee to a strange girl-child! That is the duty of those who are truly noble!"

He walked quietly for a time, pondering deeply into his thoughts, when something seemed out of place.

Rustle, rustle

Ion stopped walking to look down at the bag in his arm, "O, mouse." The white squirrel, named Abel as Seth had pointed out earlier, looked up at Ion as he spoke to him. "Go on home, first." Ion said, looking about him for anything suspicious, "We have something we must attend to."

The young Methuselah looked up at the roof of a building where he could see something shimmer in the light of the moon. The light suddenly disappeared, revealing several throwing knives aimed his way. Using haste to jump, the noble dropped his bags, letting them be torn into shreds by the flying weapons.

"Foolish one!" he yelled towards the shadow he could now see on the area of the roof where the knives had come from, "Dost thou think we would fall for that?"

Ion pulled out his blade, ready to attack, "Do not underestimate us." He placed his feet on the edge of the building behind him before pushing himself to attack the shadow he could easily see on the opposite side.

"We are Ion Fortuna. An honorable Boyar and a Sipahi!" He slashed violently at the shadow just as it disappeared out of his sights.

'_Impossible!'_ he thought, searching the darkness with his luminescent brown eyes. _'He's faster than us?!' _

"How horrible of you to charge me so suddenly," came a low, smooth voice from behind him. But before he could turn around, his right arm was firmly secured behind his back, his left interlocked with silky fingers. He could feel cold skin on his own as his opponent spoke, his breath heavy with the scent of cigarette smoke.

"How very cold," the voice cooed, "How bitter…" Ion then took the opportunity to turn his head to his assailant. His eyes dilated at the sight of the face he thought had long been dead. "…My Tovaräs."

"It's been awhile, Ion," the gorgeous man snickered to his dumbfounded captive. The younger vampire's lower jaw twitched in disbelief. They were both quiet for some time before Ion finally spoke, "…Radu?"

Said man's evil grin grew even wider as he turned his attention from the young boy to his shivering hand he firmly held, tenderly kissing it. "You…" the boy stopped, trying to form the words, "…died…"

At that, Radu slammed Ion into the glass window before them, gripping both of the boy's wrists above him with a single hand, making it difficult to escape. "Oh, no. No." the man looked the boy up and down as he tried to struggle free, "I didn't die." He reached for his collar, "I'm not dead." He pulled it loose so that his ex-companion could see, "Not a scratch."

"And…then…" Ion began to struggle with his words, unsure of what to say. Finally, he glared daggers at Radu as he spoke, "What Mimar said was true, wasn't it?" Radu raised a questioning eyebrow at the boy as he went on.

"Thou hast once again betrayed us."

Radu shifted his weight to his right foot as he slightly chuckled, putting his eyes downcast. "Dost thou hate us that much?" Ion asked, his voice hinting with sadness. Radu looked back up at Ion and leaned in until they were nose to nose.

"Hate?" he smirked again, "How ego-centric. A naïve little boy like you doesn't matter at all," he said, giving a smile that could make anyone believe he was a saint.

"I have more important work to do." Radu paused for a moment, searching Ion's intense eyes. "You're just a decoy to catch the eye of the palace." Ion tried to back up a bit into the wall, only to be followed by Radu.

"Yes, you don't mean anything else to me," Radu let out, making Ion shiver.

"What are-?"

Radu smiled wide, revealing his sharp fangs, "I'll make an exception and tell you." Leaning in next to Ion's ear, he whispered, _"we will kill the Emperor."_

Ion's eyes widened. _'Kill the Emperor?' _"A-ah…"

"Hmm?" Radu questioned, gently kissing Ion's neck.

"ATROCITY!" Ion screamed at the top of his lungs, sending Radu back in slight shock. "Her Majesty, the Emperor! To kill the one who shall forever reign over the empire?! That's impossible!"

Radu smirked up at Ion for the millionth time. "Forever reign, you say?" he chuckled "Are you stupid?" At that, Ion was taken slightly aback. Radu delicately grasped the young boy's chin as he explained himself.

"The Emperor's lived for 800 years? That's a lie. Even if that were true, she wouldn't be a Methuselah or a Terran. She'd be something else."

"Either way," he continued, "I'm over it. Over that unknown old witch and over this country that bows down to her." Radu then placed a small kiss on Ion's lips, surprising the young noble. He stood back to gaze at the confused man beneath him.

"We will kill the Emperor. And then…" Radu's free hand began to roam over Ion's body, starting at his chest until it found it's way to his right thigh.

"Those irritating Terran of the outer will be destroyed and we will take control of this planet." Radu's finger began to make small circles, his nails ever so gently scratching the skin, sending shivers up and down Ion's spine.

"I won't let anyone get in our way. No," his eyes suddenly widened and narrowed, "Not even you, Ion!"

Shpluck!

"AAAAAARGH!" Ion screamed as Radu's long and slender fingers buried themselves beneath his skin. "AGH! R-Radu! P-p-please!" Radu mock pouted at his now crying prisoner, "What is wrong, Tovaräs?" He slowly pulled his fingers out and placed them before Ion. "Did I hurt you?"

Hot tears rolled down the young noble's face as he watched his captor lick the blood from his fingers. "Now, now, Ion, don't cry," the man mocked, wiping the tears from his face, leaving behind dark trails of blood. "I don't want to hurt you."

* * *

There it is! lol. jk, there is still chapter 2 which I am half-way done with at this moment. If you liked it, send a review. If you hated it, send a review. If I made any errors, SEND A REVIEW! reviews make my day, just like when that random kid gave my friend a quarter 2 weeks after he bugged him about it. THAT was HILARIOUS! coughs anyway, whatever you thought about it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me a review. You could TOTALLY bag on it for all I care.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo hoo! Finally found the time to finish this up. Now this chapter is rated M cuz of themz sexytimes. Please enjoy.

* * *

"_What is wrong, Tovar__äs?" He slowly pulled his fingers out and placed them before Ion. "Did I hurt you?" _

_Hot tears rolled down the young noble's face as he watched his captor lick the blood from his fingers. "Now, now, Ion, don't cry," the man mocked, wiping the tears from his face, leaving behind dark trails of blood. "I don't want to hurt you."_

**Chapter 2**

Radu pulled Ion into a long, hot and wanting kiss. The tears continued to fall down the younger Methuselah's face as Radu forced Ion's arms around his neck and pulled him in closer.

When Radu backed away for breath, Ion spoke, "Please, Radu, thou mustn't do this." The man rose a questioning eyebrow, "And why shouldn't I?" Ion looked up into the cold, wild blue eyes, "Ple-" As he was about to speak, Radu slammed his frail body against the ground, gaining a loud and pain-filled moan from the weaker male. "Don't try to resist this, Tovaräs," he cooed, placing himself above the boy, "you've wanted this just as long as I have."

"Radu, please…" but Radu shut him up with another passionate kiss, all the while hastily unbuttoning the boy's shirt. Ion began to struggle then, remembering that Ester was weak and had nothing to protect her if he were to stay out too long. "Radu!" he screamed at the man as the kiss was broken. "Don't be making such a fuss, Tovaräs," Radu teased, ripping open the silk shirt, "you shouldn't worry about that foolish Terran girl."

Ion started to kick and shake as violently as he could, but Radu's weight kept him pinned. "Let us go or thou shalt pay the consequences." Radu stopped short and looked into Ion's eyes. He smirked, "Even if I get caught, it will have been worth it," Ion glared and continued his attempt to break free.

Even with Ion struggling beneath him, Radu had gotten under the pants he was wearing and was close to removing the undergarments hiding the young noble's steadily growing member. When the sensitive flesh was revealed to the cold night air, Ion froze and gasped. At that small sign of approval Radu grabbed the thick member and began to stroke it up and down.

"RADU!" the young boy screamed into the night. Radu smiled down at him, "Do you like me touching you like this, Ion?" The nobleman moaned in response, urging the older man to continue pleasing him. Suddenly, Ion could feel himself being engulfed in a hot, wet orifice that began to suck at his now throbbing cock. "Oh, my, GOD!" Ion moaned again as Radu pulled him in and out of his teasing mouth.

He looked up to watch the gentle face distorted in pleasure from his simple actions, when he could feel the boy's hands entangling themselves in his messy navy blue hair. "Oh, Radu, I'm going to-" Radu then let him go and cradled the boys hips between his own. Ion stared up into the starry sky, panting heavily, a dark blush replacing his once pale skin.

"Didn't I tell you this is what you wanted?"

Ion continued to pant and cursed himself for falling into this trap in the first place. He now felt ashamed, allowing himself to be taken by the man who claimed to have plans to kill his Emperor. "Radu," he breathed out. Said man stared dreamily into the younger's face, "What is it, my love?"

Ion was silent for a moment, and then took a breath, "I hate you…" Radu's eyes widened in shock before narrowing with hate. "Then you'll consider me your worst enemy when I'm finished with you," he threatened, slapping the still fresh wound on the boy's thigh.

He screamed his reply as Radu took his lips once again. This time the kiss was slow, as if Radu was trying to make him relax. He softly slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth. Realizing what he had done, Ion bit down as hard as he could, causing Radu to spring back and scream in pain. He then took the chance to escape, getting up onto his hands and knees to crawl away. He didn't get far before Radu picked him up from behind.

"You've been a bad boy, Ion," he growled, emphasizing 'bad', spitting blood in the process. Ion squirmed and began to cry again, "Let us go, you traitor!"

Radu placed Ion gently back on the ground on his hands and knees. "I'll never let you go, Tovaräs," he whispered into his ear. Again, he grabbed Ion's erection and tugged at it fiercely. Ion moaned in time with the pulls, unaware that Radu was getting out his own cock.

"Radu…" Ion whispered as he clawed at the ground. Hearing his name, Radu pulled one last time, making Ion release his cum all over his pumping hand. Smiling with satisfaction, Radu brought his hand, dripping with cum, to his face and licked it clean. "You came so easily my Tovaräs," he leaned forward, silently positioning himself at the quivering boy's entrance.

"We will kill you…" Ion shakily panted. Radu smiled as he hunched over him to whisper into his ear, "I wouldn't have it any other way." The boy screamed bloody murder until his lungs felt as if they were about to burst. Pleasure overflowed the blue-haired Methuselah, causing him to moan.

"Oh, Ion," he moaned out again as he thrust himself into the screaming body beneath him, "doesn't this feel good?" Said boy couldn't respond, the shock having his body nearly paralyzed and his brain from functioning correctly.

"Help…" he finally gasped into the empty night, with nothing but Radu's moans to reply to his feeble cry. He cried freely as he was thrust into, the rhythm speeding up with every other plunge. "Oh Ion…" Radu moaned shakily.

Ion could feel the intruder's cock grow larger within and emptied his stomach onto the cold ground before him. Radu slowed his pace and repositioned them so that they were spooning. He combed lovingly through the soft blonde curls as he whispered into the cold, pink ear.

"Do I disgust you, my love?"

Ion didn't answer and let the older man speed up. His eyes were glazed over as he tried to imagine that the entire thing wasn't happening when he felt someone grasp his member. He choked as even more tears streamed down his face. "Radu…" The blue haired man didn't hear the meager plea as he arched back and screamed into his orgasm. The younger screwed his eyes shut as he came once again into the other man's hands. Radu filled the Ion's small pink ass with his sticky hot cum, coaxing a dry heave from the blonde prince that sat nearly dead in his lap.

Radu pulled Ion's head back, only to be disappointed in the empty and distant look that returned his evil smirking one. "You're so beautiful, Ion." He whispered tenderly, kissing the bruised red lips. "It's a shame that I will now have to kill you."

Radu stood as he pulled out of the boy, letting him drop to the floor. Ion cringed on impact and halfheartedly tried to lift himself up. The Baron adjusted his attire as he watched the other dumbly claw around at nothing.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Tovaräs," he cooed, lifting the fragile face to look back up at him. "Look on the bright side," he kissed him again, trying to savor the sweet taste of his once greatest friend, "I'll kill that Terran girl too so that the two of you can be together in the afterlife."

He watched for a reaction but saw only a flicker of realization before they turned back to the brilliant golden brown they once were. "Of course, I'll have to take her maidenhead too."

BOOM!

A large beam of light cracked between Radu and Ion, just barely missing the Baron as he hasted back and turned to face the intruder. Ion slowly shook off his barren mind as he too saw his savior.

"Mar-" The beam of light returned to its creator, casting a shadow over her identity was revealed to the other vampires. "Marquis of Kiev…"

Radu gathered a ball of fire into his hand as he snickered at his opponent. "Well, well. Why must I always talk so much? Hmm?" Astharoshe Asran, the Marquis of Kiev, pulled the Sword of Gae Bolg back, ready to attack.

"Amateur!" she screamed, aiming the high-density, high-temperature plasma blade at the head of the Baron who, in turn, threw his ball of fire. _'Shit!' _Astharoshe cursed in her head as the large ball of blue fire came straight for her, when it exploded mere seconds before making impact.

She turned to her savior, "You're late, priest!" On the roof of another building, the silver-haired priest grinned sheepishly. "I'm so sorry, Miss Asthe. It seems that this little squirrely has just bite me-" Hearing this, the white squirrel nibbled harder on the clumsy priest's cheek. "Aie yie yie yie!!!"

Radu scoffed at the ridiculous scene before him. "Oh enough," he sighed, delicately leaping away.

He smiled down at his shivering victim, "You're still powerless to stop me." Ion looked up at him hesitantly, his golden brown eyes flaming with hate, hurt, and anger.

"Ion."

Radu hissed quietly, "People like you, that is." And with that, the blue-haired beauty disappeared into the night, his being having been replaced with the sad moon.

* * *

Wow, I actually did it. I wrote a sexy shounen ai fanfic. (claps) I'm so proud of myself. This turned out darker and sexier than I thought it would. I just hope you guys think so too. Please leave reviews, again I don't give a rat's ass if it is a review to say you didn't like it. I do, however, mind if you are one of those assholes who tell me I'm disgusting for writing something as sinful and sexy as two men making love(or in this case rape), don't bother. I'll just delete it. ;P

愛 Ecchi


End file.
